boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula Blackham
Ursula Blackham (1999-January 1, 2012) was a general of the Girl-Team throughout the year of 2011. In 2003, the Blackhams moved to Germany, though they returned to America in 2006. From that day on, she attended Tower Placement School. Ursula was on easy terms with Emily Watson and Ludwig Beethoven II, though she found Helen McKeen to be very annoying. A 'B' student, Ursula also attended Girl-Team meetings whenever Helen McKeen held them. Ursula also helped build the Boy Trap in 2011, before she became a high-ranking official for the Girl Team. As the war progressed, Ursula came to forgive the boys, but realized there was no way she could break her ties with the Girl-Team without losing her life. About halfway during the war, Helen McKeen called Ursula in the night and told Ursula to come meet her at Thunder Quarters. Blackham arrived, but then McKeen drew Exoneration and struck her down. Biography Early life Ursula Blackham was born in 1999. When she was four years of age, the Blackhams moved to Germany. Three years later they would return to America. Afterwards, her childhood turned out to be simple and average compared to most Girl-Team generals. Like Emily Watson and Robert Iego, she attended Tower Placement School from that day forth. Ursula would quickly find herself on easy terms with Emily Watson and Ludwig Beethoven II, both of which were social outcasts. When she was first introduced to Helen McKeen, however, she thought of McKeen as nothing more than a goody two-shoes and a dork, which she expressed, much to her amusement, prompting her to let Blackham into the Girl-Team. Ursula Blackham thus began attended Girl-Team meetings whenever Helen McKeen held them. She took her schooling very seriously. Ursula also helped the other members of the Girl-Team build the Boy Trap in 2011, but the consequences of the operation caught her unaware. School War Bearing false witness During the School War, Ursula Blackham became a high-ranking official for the Girl Team. Blackham stood alongside Beion as a false witness for Emily Watson when she attempted to sway Empress Zira Miranda Grover to the Girl-Team cause. Skirmish at Tower Placement In addition to her assistance off the battlefield, Ursula Blackham helped Emily rig the school art party at Tower Placement School. When all the boys came together, Ursula opened fire with the others until the boys surrendered and Helen locked them in darkened classrooms. Emily, however, claimed she had a special attack for Steven Thompson, the Grandmaster of the Boy-Team. She also believed his suffering would rouse Summer Petersen to come. When Summer arrived, Ursula and GTR-10 pushed a bed away from the imminent war zone, flanked by five robots. It had Steven on it, who was now in a coma. GTR-10 noticed her, and as Ursula watched they began firing at her. Finally, Ursula fired as well. Summer redirected the bullets toward Ursula, and although none of them hit her, one of them hit the ceiling, causing pieces of it to fall down upon Blackham, pinning her to the ground. The robots seized Ursula's weakened form and left Summer behind. When Ursula recovered, she immediately headed for the security cameras, which were long in range and allowed her to witness the sky battle between Summer Petersen and the robotic fighters Emily had dispatched. After the fight ended, Ursula left to search for Emily. When she found her, Ursula reported that she had witnessed the battle. She expressed doubt that Summer had survived due to the amount of damage caused in the forest, but Emily insisted Summer was alive, and ordered Ursula to find her. To this end, Ursula sent a squadron of bombers to kill Summer, though they could not find any trace of their quarry. Continuation As the war progressed, Ursula Blackham came to forgive the boys, but realized there was no way she could break her ties with the Girl-Team without losing her life. She soon ended up as the bulk of planning moves against the boys, and engaged in several battles. Ursula soon found herself at odds with Helen McKeen. Her negative attitude toward the girl quickly changed when she witnessed the general’s capabilities, and Helen’s actions in the School Art Party helped Ursula, aside others, escape the school alive. However, the two would share a mutual enmity of one another throughout the rest of the war. Eventually, Ursula became frustrated that she was forcibly in service to forces over which she had no control whatsoever. Due to the stress of war, the wrinkles on Ursula’s face became more severe than most girls her age. Death On New Year's Day in 2012, Helen McKeen called Ursula Blackham in the night and told Ursula to come meet her at Thunder Quarters. Blackham arrived before McKeen, and when they were both present, Blackham welcomed her. When McKeen drew Exoneration, she fled into the conference room only to be cornered by the defector and killed thereafter. Physical description Ursula Blackham was relatively slender and looked like an average tween at most. She had blonde, stringy hair that went down on her shoulders and almost to her waist. She also had brown eyes. Before the war she wore a pink T-shirt and jeans. During the war she always wore navy blue admiral’s attire. Ursula’s BMI was 21.2. Personality and traits Ursula Blackham was highly intelligent and calculating. She was also determined, a trait her mistress, Emily Watson, valued in high-ranking Girl-Team generals. It was stated by Helen McKeen that "her maturity grew with her body throughout the years". On the negative side, she was also pessimistic and somewhat gullible. She was more forgiving than most of the girls, but did not join the boys for fear that Emily Watson was far stronger than Steven Thompson or Vincent Organa. Although Watson trusted her, she only remained on the Girl-Team because she thought there was no way she could inflict damage to them without being killed first. If she was not so fearful of death, she may have very likely defected to the boys as Helen McKeen did in January 2012. Appearances * * * * Category:Anti-villains Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Fobbles Category:1999 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Killed by Helen McKeen Category:Laser sword victims Category:German individuals Category:Died in January